<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay Right Where You Are (The Other Side) by Stormtrooperinclogs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763783">Stay Right Where You Are (The Other Side)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormtrooperinclogs/pseuds/Stormtrooperinclogs'>Stormtrooperinclogs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Queen in Quarantine [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Broken Condom, Covid-19 Related, Fingering, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Scrabble, Secrets, Unexpected Pregnancy, Vomit, a tiny bit of Breaky, froger - Freeform, like at the very end, safe sex, some unconventional (and ineffective) emergency contraception, stuck in a flat with your boyfriend for an unspecified amount of time?, whatever shall you do?, wrap it before you tap it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormtrooperinclogs/pseuds/Stormtrooperinclogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie and Roger are under government-mandated quarantine because of the virus.  What are they gonna do???</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Freddie Mercury &amp; Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Queen in Quarantine [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Froger Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay Right Where You Are (The Other Side)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys!</p><p>I wrote this piece for Froger Week 2020, hosted by my friend @emma_and_orlando. It's a partner piece to the Breaky quarantine fic that I wrote back in March.  </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“In order to avoid spreading the COVID-19 virus, all citizens are advised to stay in their homes and avoid going outside at all costs.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Roger sighed in frustration and grabbed the remote.  Surely there was something better on a different channel.  Day in and day out it felt like the news was just a constant stream of “COVID” this and “COVID” that.  And now the rumored lockdown had officially begun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that staying inside would be the best way to try and keep people healthy, but that didn’t mean he had to be happy about being shut in his apartment until further notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Avoid going outside at all costs’?” Freddie repeated.  “Does that mean we can’t leave the flat </span>
  <em>
    <span>at all?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it means we can still go outside, but we just can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>go</span>
  </em>
  <span> anywhere,” Roger answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if nobody can go anywhere, then how will Queen play next weekend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I imagine we just won’t.  The show’ll probably be canceled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Band practice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Canceled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Our jobs?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think a vintage clothing stand in Kensington is considered ‘essential’, so that’s most likely canceled too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So if we can’t see Brian and John, can’t go to work, and can’t even go to the bloody </span>
  <em>
    <span>pub</span>
  </em>
  <span>, then what are we supposed to do all day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, erm…” Roger scratched his head.  “What do we normally do when we have a day off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men sat there and wracked their brains for a few minutes.  It had been so long since they both had a true “day off” that they almost couldn’t remember what it was like.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally, their days consisted of either going to work at the clothing stall, rehearsing for concerts with Brian and John, or the once-in-a-blue-moon evening they had off for date night.  The couple hadn’t had an actual day off in what felt like years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, they decided to just order takeout and play a game of Scrabble.  It was a temporary solution, but they could figure out a plan tomorrow.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder what Brian and John are doing,” Freddie said, thinking out loud as he played ‘IDLE’ for five measly points.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably fucking,” Roger joked, playing the word ‘TEASE’ for the same score.  “They can pretend all they want, but they’re just as horny as the rest of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddie snorted.  “D’you think they tried to find something else or did they hear the news and go straight to the bedroom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S’hard to say.  It depends on how well the news went over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddie nodded, subtly biting his lip at the thought of the other two men in bed together.  He looked over at his partner, thoughtfully examining his remaining tiles, and inched closer.  A sneaky smile spread across the singer’s face as he played his next word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-L-E-A-S-E,” he spelled, teasingly enunciating each letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roger smirked at him and laid out his response.  “Y-E-S.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“K-I-S-S-E-S.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-E-X-Y.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men continued to tease each other until the game was finished.  They didn’t even bother adding up their scores before hastily putting it away and heading for their bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had barely stepped through the door before crashing their lips together.  Roger’s hands found Freddie’s bum as Freddie’s tangled in his boyfriend’s hair, pulling him in closer.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddie could feel himself growing harder as Roger deepened the kiss, his tongue entering the singer’s mouth.  He let out a small whine as the drummer gave his bum a squeeze.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands traveled to the hem of Roger’s shirt and broke the kiss for a moment to take it off.  Once the garment had been properly discarded, Freddie’s lips attacked Roger’s neck, nibbling on the bare flesh every so often.  Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> hard enough to leave marks, but just enough to drive the blond mad.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roger led them over to the bed and grabbed the lube and a condom from the nightstand.  There, shirts, trousers, and every other article of clothing were scattered carelessly across the floor in their quest to strip the other bare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roger grabbed the lube and gestured for Freddie to lay back and spread his legs.  He wasted no time opening the bottle and pouring some on his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready for me?” he purred, staring into Freddie’s lust-filled eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>So ready!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Freddie answered, spreading his legs even farther.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s all the encouragement Roger needed.  He approached his boyfriend and teasingly circled his entrance with a single finger.  Slowly, he pushed in through the tight ring of muscle until the entire digit had been inserted.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddie moaned softly as Roger touched him.  His finger burned </span>
  <em>
    <span>just a little bit</span>
  </em>
  <span> as it entered him, but the stretch grew delicious as a second, then a third finger was added.  His cock stood at attention as Roger prepped him, a few beads of precum leaking down his shaft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Roger decided that the singer was open enough, he withdrew his fingers and reached for the condom.  He tore open the foil with his teeth and rolled the condom onto his rock-hard cock, before pouring some more lube into his hand and giving himself a few pumps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddie inhaled sharply as Roger entered him.  Three fingers had stretched him as much as they could, but they couldn’t compare to the feeling of being impaled on Roger’s cock.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drummer waited patiently for his boyfriend’s signal.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, the initial pain subsided and Freddie nodded, encouraging Roger to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roger slowly pulled back and snapped his hips, knocking the breath out of the singer as he set his pace.  He knew Freddie’s body almost as well as his own.  He knew how to tease him, how to please him, and how to set his every nerve on fire.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddie’s eyes nearly rolled back into his head as Roger located that magic spot deep inside of him.  He reached his hand down between them and began jerking himself off in time with the blond’s thrusts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In almost no time at all, both men could feel their orgasms approaching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddie let go of himself and held onto Roger for dear life as the drummer pounded him, hitting his prostate with every stroke.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one last, perfectly-angled thrust, Freddie came hard, crying out Roger’s name and painting both of their stomachs with white.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tightness of Freddie’s clenching pulled Roger over the edge with him, his vision blurring as he released into the condom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This became their new daily routine.  They would spend the day watching the telly and playing Scrabble, order some dinner, and end the night with sex.  It was repetitive, sure, but if it ain’t broke…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few weeks later, while they were having their nightly romp in the sheets, Freddie felt something strange as his partner finished.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roger felt it too and pulled out immediately.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the two men saw what had happened, both of their hearts sank.  The condom that Roger was wearing had broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay… Uhm… Don’t panic,” Roger said, nervously running his fingers through his hair.  “This happens to people all the time, right?  What do we do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t fucking know!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Freddie snapped at the drummer.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>And don’t tell me not to fucking panic!  You came in </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>me</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” he sighed, rubbing his temples.  “I need a minute to think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddie was beside himself as Roger went to the bathroom to think about their current situation.  What could they even do?  If he got pregnant, not keeping it wasn’t an option.  Growing up in such a traditional household had ingrained that in his brain.  Even still, he didn’t want to have a baby.  Not now.  Not when they were still so young.  Maybe in a few years, he would consider it, but not now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel Roger’s cum leaking out of him as he sat on the bed.  Wait... </span>
  <em>
    <span>leaking out!</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Maybe that was it!  If he could get enough of it out, then they might be okay!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got up and all but ran to their small bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Freddie?” Roger asked, looking up from where he was sitting on the edge of the bathtub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to get it out!” the singer frantically explained.  “Hurry!  The longer it stays in, the less of a chance that this’ll work!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roger looked more than a little confused as his boyfriend turned on the bath faucet and stepped into the tub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Help me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Freddie demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drummer shrugged and followed Freddie’s instructions.  Together, they dug his seed out with their fingers and rinsed away the mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s all of it?” Roger said as he felt around one last time.  He knew that it would be impossible to get every last bit, but hopefully, their efforts would be enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This night, and the resulting lack of sex for the next few days, was almost forgotten about as the pair returned to their daily routine.  Once again, their days consisted of the telly, scrabble, takeout, and sex.  The only noticeable difference was their new diligence surrounding condom usage.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddie would now watch carefully as Roger inspected the condom at least twice before slowly putting it on.  They had already had one close call.  They didn’t need two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>About a month after that fateful night, Freddie woke up feeling like he’d been hit by a bus.  He barely had the energy to drag himself to the bathroom before becoming violently ill; if he hadn’t known better, he would’ve thought it was just a hangover.  But he hadn’t been drunk in weeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He briefly considered that it might be the flu, but even he knew that was just wishful thinking.  There was only one thing that could be making him sick like this.  The thought made him want to throw up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idea that he was most likely pregnant made his head spin.  There was no telling what this would mean for Queen.  Would they have to stop performing once he was too far along to prance around on stage for hours at a time?  And after the baby was born, how long would they have to wait before they could play again?  Would he even want to?  Would this baby be the end of Queen?  What would the others think?  What would Roger think?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Roger!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>How would </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel about this situation?  After all, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> baby too.  Would he even want to keep it?  Would he even </span>
  <em>
    <span>stay?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  What if he didn’t want it?  What if he packed his things and left when he found out?  While Freddie wasn’t thrilled about becoming a parent at this point in his life, the thought that he might have to do it alone was even worse.  He and Roger had never even discussed having children in the future, let alone right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddie loved Roger more than any partner he’s ever had.  He didn’t want to lose him over this.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it would be for the best if Freddie didn’t tell him.  At least not until he could be sure that the news wouldn’t upset him.  In the meantime, the singer would have to cover his symptoms as best as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was sure that his episode, the first of many, was over, he flushed the toilet and grabbed his toothbrush.  The smell of the toothpaste made him gag again.  Maybe he could get some that wasn’t so strong the next time he went to the store, the only place they were allowed to go anymore.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He struggled through brushing his teeth until he was completely sure his breath didn’t smell like vomit and crawled back into bed as quietly as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, Roger was a pretty heavy sleeper, so Freddie’s movements didn’t bother him.  He was still snoring softly as his partner climbed in next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddie looked sadly at his boyfriend’s sleeping form.  Maybe the baby would look like him: his long, delicate lashes, his messy, blond hair, and his nose.  Oh, that nose.  How Freddie loved to kiss it, much to Roger’s pretend annoyance.  Hopefully, the baby would have it.  That would be nice.  At least he would have a piece of Roger to cherish forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drummer smiled softly as his eyes fluttered open. “G’mornin’,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddie’s heart melted at the sound of Roger’s sleepy voice.  He smiled and nestled into Roger’s embrace, and for a moment, everything was okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiding his symptoms actually wasn’t incredibly difficult at first.  The hardest part was convincing Roger to go outside when he smoked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” the blond asked.  “It’s never bothered you before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because it wasn’t quite so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>constant</span>
  </em>
  <span> before.  Darling, please.  I’d like a break from living in an ashtray for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Roger agreed.  It wasn’t incredibly cold outside, and their flat had a small balcony.  If it really bothered Freddie that much, then he supposed it wouldn’t be a big deal.  Or maybe Freddie just thought they both needed some alone time.  Either way, it was a small change that would make his partner happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truthfully, Freddie couldn’t care less where Roger smoked, or even that he did.  But he knew that the smoke could be bad for the baby.  Plus, maybe he would get lucky and most of his morning sickness episodes would happen while Roger was outside.  That would give him one less thing to try and explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This arrangement worked pretty well for a while.  Freddie would blame the nausea and weight gain on his diet.  After all, neither of them could cook, so they had been ordering takeout most nights.  There were other things that couldn’t be so easily explained, like his new aversion to certain smells, so he tried to keep those to himself as much as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like Roger hadn’t noticed Freddie’s odd behavior.  They were trapped in their flat all day, how could he </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> notice the singer visiting the bathroom so often?  But whenever he asked Freddie about it, his boyfriend just blamed it on whatever they had for dinner last night.  Something wasn’t adding up.  If the food was bad, then why wasn’t he getting sick too?  And why was this only affecting Freddie now?  They had been eating like this for years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roger finally reached the end of his patience when Freddie started tearing up at cat food commercials.  He could hide in the bathroom all he wanted, but Roger knew something was wrong.  And the singer was going to tell him whether he wanted to or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Freddie!” he pounded on the bathroom door and tried to open it, discovering it was locked.  “Freddie, open this door!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Freddie sniffled.  The fact that Roger was angry was only making him cry harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it!  Since you won’t tell me what your problem is, I’m taking you to the clinic tomorrow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddie’s heart sank and words left him.  The clinic was the last place he wanted to go.  He knew he couldn’t hide the baby from Roger forever, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to be the one to tell him. Unfortunately, his window of opportunity for that conversation had just closed.  Freddie just hoped Roger wouldn’t be too upset with him… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>True to his word, the very next day Roger dragged Freddie to the clinic like an annoyed parent with a disobedient child.  He was beyond done with Freddie’s secrecy.  Whatever his partner was hiding, he was gonna find out today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddie nervously twiddled his thumbs as Roger described his symptoms to the doctor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He throws up almost everything he eats, yet somehow he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>gained</span>
  </em>
  <span> weight, he’s so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>moody</span>
  </em>
  <span> all the time, and he bats my hand away whenever I try to touch him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor nodded along as Roger spoke.  “I see.  Mr. Mercury, are you sexually active?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Freddie replied, his voice barely a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went on to ask Freddie and Roger about what kinds of birth control they were using and found out about the broken condom incident.  That was all the information he needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes and a blood test later, Roger had his answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddie was about ten weeks pregnant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roger’s face fell when his partner didn’t react to the news.  “You knew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddie nodded solemnly, his gaze firmly toward the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drummer’s mind was racing with questions.  How long had Freddie known he was pregnant?  Why hadn’t he told him?  Did Freddie think that he would be mad at him?  Was this why he’d made him start smoking outside?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The singer was unusually quiet for the rest of the day.  It was like he’d forgotten how to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Roger had had enough silence.  They were going to talk about this, dammit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Freddie-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m keeping it,” Freddie interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The baby.  I’m keeping it.” It felt weird to say the word ‘baby’ out loud, but he continued.  “And if you don’t want this, I won’t make you stay.  I know it’s a lot, and I know we never talked about children, but I’m having this baby.  If you can’t handle that, then just leave.”  His voice cracked as tears stained his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roger’s expression softened a bit.  “Is that what you think?  That I’m gonna leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddie nodded again, his tears falling steadily now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roger looked at Freddie’s stomach.  It was still too early for him to really be showing, but there was a definite curve that hadn’t been there before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I?” Roger asked, reaching for the hem of his boyfriend’s shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddie said nothing.  Instead, he lifted the shirt himself and pressed Roger’s hand against the bare skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddie’s stomach was warm and firm beneath Roger’s fingertips.  It was surreal to think that just beneath his hand, there was a baby.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>His</span>
  </em>
  <span> baby.  All this time, Freddie had been carrying his baby.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you known?” Roger asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to tell you eventually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When?” Roger looked up at him earnestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Freddie admitted, shaking his head.  “Are you mad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roger thoughtfully stroked the area below Freddie’s navel with his thumb.  “I’m not happy that you hid this from me,” he said gently, but firmly.  “But no, I’m not mad that you’re pregnant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddie wiped his eyes on his shirtsleeve.  “So, you’re not leaving?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Roger smiled.  “I’m not going anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roger’s words were a huge weight off Freddie’s shoulders.  Truthfully, he hadn’t wanted to wait so long to tell his partner about the baby, but every time he thought about it, the fear that Roger would get mad and leave overpowered him.  He just kept putting it off, thinking that he would do it later.  How many times had he thought “I’ll tell him tomorrow”? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had never been more scared in his life than he was that morning while Roger drove to the clinic.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t even pretend to be surprised when the doctor told them he was pregnant.  While he had never taken a pregnancy test, there was just no other way to explain what was happening to his body.  The constant nausea, the heightened sense of smell, and the engorged nipples all pointed to one thing and one thing only.  He had conceived the night the condom broke.  And now he was going to have a baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least Roger had taken the news well.  Now Freddie didn’t have to hide.  He didn’t have to pretend to be fine the next time Roger ordered something with a strong smell.  No more pushing him away at night for fear that he might notice how his body was changing.  No more purposely wearing only their most loose-fitting shirts to disguise his tiny baby bump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roger held his boyfriend close and ran his fingers through Freddie’s silky hair.  “I love you.  You know that, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddie smiled and closed his eyes contentedly.  “I know.  I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the quarantine was first pitched, it was supposed to last two weeks.  Instead, it ended up lasting several months. Freddie and Roger eventually couldn’t handle the isolation anymore.  After a few phone calls and four negative COVID tests, they made the decision to meet up with the other half of Queen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brian and John were more introverted than Freddie and Roger, so they had handled the quarantine a little better.  But even they were glad to see other people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roger never thought that he could be so happy doing something as simple as playing with his band again.  Even though they hadn’t been able to get together like this since March, they were still completely in sync as they played.  It was almost like they had never stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The main difference was the fact that half of the band was running to the bathroom between almost every song.  And Brian looked like he had put on a little weight.  It wouldn’t be like him to start snacking out of boredom…  Maybe he and Freddie weren’t the only ones with important news to share… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After we’re done here, d’you guys wanna grab dinner or something?” Roger asked as Freddie rushed to the loo yet again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.  Did you have somewhere in mind?” John responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose we </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> go to the pub if you want.” Roger thoughtfully scratched his head.  “But Freddie’s ah… given up drinking for a while…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so has Brian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not the pub, then,” Roger grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, maybe not,” John laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddie was ecstatic to learn that Brian was also expecting.  Not only could his worries about the band breaking up be put to rest, but his baby would have a friend to play with!  This was the best possible outcome for their situation!  Now both kids could grow up together, and Freddie and Brian could bring them with to the studio.  For the first time since Freddie discovered he was pregnant, he truly felt like everything was going to be okay.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember when the quarantine started and everyone was talking about the "baby boom" that would happen as a result?  How could I resist writing about that?</p><p>I hope you guys enjoyed the story!  And a special thanks to @PumkinLily for beta-ing.</p><p>As always, comments are appreciated.  Thanks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>